Who Should I Choose?
by Lulu Caty
Summary: Percy has never thought of getting a girlfriend till Annabeth asks him if he and Rachel are ever going to get together, like ever. Now, he's not sure if he likes Rachel or Annabeth. He's not the only one who has to choose: Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Hazel, Jason, and Piper have to should. "Who should I choose?" MANY LOVE TRIANGLES! Main couple: Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V

"You're an amazing artist," Rachel told me.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is my friend in the Art Club. I'm not a huge fan of art, but my mother says it might help me to be a really good artichect (or however you spell it. It's the only word I can't spell). Rachel loves art and wants to be artist. You can tell that from her pants which were always covered in paint smears. She tried washing them off, but it's no use. I think it suits her.

"Ha. Compared to you, I'm rubbish," I smirked playfully punching her shoulder.

"No need for violence," she said strictly in her best imitation of Mrs. Dodds. I really hate her. She's our math teacher and nearly everyone hates her.

"Yes Mrs. Dodds," I bowed my head in shame. We both busted out laughing.

The bell rang ending Lunch hour which means Art Club was over. I packed my stuff, wave goodbye at Rachel, and go outside to see Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan.

I met Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan when I got lost in Central Park. They gladly showed me the exit of the park. They gave me their numbers and I gave them mine. Ever since, we've been best friends. Secretly, I like Luke more than a friend. So does Thalia. She never told me, but it's pretty obvious. Luke probably likes both of us because he gives us the same amount of affection. Oh well. We do not need a love triangle here! Thalia is a tomboy and Luke is Luke. He's a nice guy. That type of guy everybody looks up to and likes.

"Hey Annie," Thalia said ruffling my hair.

"Nice to see you too," I said swatting her hand away.

"Who's ready for the wrath of Mrs. Dodds?" Luke asked.

"Yeah just give me a gun," Thalia replied.

"To kill Mrs. Dodds?"

"Nope. To kill myself."

We laughed at Thalia's little joke.

"Here are your books. No need to go to your locker," Luke said handing me my math books.

"Thanks Luke," I smiled. He and Thalia are the only ones who know my locker combination.

"Don't sweat it. Now let's go," he said pushing me and Thalia to class.

Percy's P.O.V

"Not Mrs. Dodds!" I groaned. I was walking to Math Class with my best friend Grover Underwood and my cousin Nico Di Angelo.

"Chill dude. You'll survive," Nico said patting my back.

"You wish. At least Mrs. Dodds doesn't mind you. She hates me and wants to vaporize me," I said. Grover raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you being over-dramatic?" he said.

I sighed, "You never do understand me man."

"Hey! I'm your best friend."

"You still don't understand me yet."

"Hey guys!"

We turned around to see Rachel, Bianca, and Juniper. Rachel was a friend while Juniper was Grover's girlfriend. As for Bianca, she's my cousin also who is Nico's twin.

"Hey sweetie," Grover said hugging Juniper who hugged back.

"Let's head to class lovebirds," Rachel said hitting Grover on the hip with her bag.

"Ouch!" Grover yelped glaring at Rachel, "you know I'm sensitive!"

"Sorry," Rachel apologized. She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned around allowing me to chuckle her childish behavior.

We entered class to see Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Luke Castellan talking. Thalia Grace was me, Bianca, and Nico's cousin. Luke use to be my guide when I first entered the school. As for Annabeth, I and she are friends/enemies. We insult each other yet close friends. We only act like that because of the old rivalry her mum and my dad had back when they were in high school. I think they liked each other. Good thing they did not fall in love or else me and Annabeth would not exist. Or worse, we would be brother and sister. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked around the class and I saw Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace. Piper Mclean was a daughter of Tristan Mclean the famous actor while her mum Aphrodite was a fashion model. They're not together now. Piper's mum was married to Leo's dad though what I have heard they were at the verge of divorcing due to the fact they always fight about Aphrodite always hanging with her childhood friend Ares too much. And yes, Leo and Piper are step-brother and step-sister.

Leo Valdez, as you know is Piper's step-brother, but he's really good when it comes to machines. Believe me, it's like machines are his friends. Thankfully, he had Piper and Jason. There's not much to say about Leo. He's not that social, but in class he's the class clown. He even makes the evil Mrs. Dodds laugh. You heard me right!

Jason Grace is Thalia's half-brother. They both have the same dad and live with him. The weird thing is that Thalia looks like her dad while Jason takes after his real mum. Right now, my uncle is married to a woman called Hera and that's the longest wife he had. You won't believe how many times he got married. You also don't want to know. I hate Hera. She thinks she's nice, but really she is an unfair witch. Witches should be banned from wearing the color white because that's what Hera only wears.

I then notice the 'cutest couple ever!' talking at the back. You have to admit, they are cute. Who is the couple? It's none other than Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Hazel is Nico and Bianca's half-sister. Same dad, different mum. They live with their dad, like Thalia and Jason. Hazel is pretty to be honest and Leo had fallen for her once, but Frank won her. Leo didn't mind. As long as Hazel was happy, he would be. Now Leo was waiting for his Princess Charming. That sounds weird….

Frank Zhang is Chinese-Canadian. I really don't know much about him. He lost his mum and he never met his dad so he lives with his grandmother who calls him Fai. He says only his grandmother can call him that, but I heard Hazel once call him Fai. Yep, usual Frazel (that's their couple name).

I sat down in my seat and pulled out my math books.

"Hey seaweed brain."

I turned around to see those gray eyes.

"Hey wise girl."

"How's Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and her are the biggest gossip in the school! Everyone wants to know when will you guys get together?"

For some reason, there was some bitterness mixed with teasing. Could Annabeth be jealous? Nah, it was plain obvious she and Thalia have a crush on Luke.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't think we feel like that."

"Give it time seaweed brain. You'll thank me later."

As she walked to her seat, I thought about it. Never gonna happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V

"Nico," I said snapping my fingers in front of my cousin's face.

"What?" Nico said throwing his head back in surprise.

"Staring at Thalia again?" I smirked. He blushed and quickly put his books in his bag.

"I don't like her," I heard him mutter.

"Liar," I teased, "but don't worry I won't tell Thalia."

"Tell me what?" we turned around to see Thalia.

"Nothing!" We both exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes at us.

"I'll find out either way," she stated, "tell Aunt Sally that I'm gonna be at Annabeth's house. I'll be back at 5."

"Sure," I said.

Yesterday, my dad, Uncle Zeus, and Uncle Hades went to Australia for a month for some High School Reunion. Let me tell you something, it's gonna be a VERY long reunion. So my cousins are staying at my house. My mum isn't married to my dad. They divorced when I was 7 months. My dad was just too busy at work to see me and my mum, so my mum got tired of this and divorced him. At first I hated my dad, but when I met him when I was 12, he was a good guy and this time he kept in contact. She used to be married to this asshole called Gabe. He never treated my mum right and when I was 12 I found out he hits her. That's why I contacted my dad and told him why my mum she's married to Gabe. He got all angry and told me for now on he'd pay for everything that does with me and of course my mum. So, my mum kicked him out. I could tell he still loves my mum, but she doesn't feel the same way anymore. She's now in love with Mr. Blofis who is my English teacher. His name is Paul and they're married making Paul my step-father, but he's a good guy.

So starting from today my cousins are staying at my house for a whole month. Nico and Jason we're sharing my room and the girls we're gonna stay in the guest room. We waited in front of the school for Jason and the rest of the girls.

Jason came out with Piper and Leo. He waved at them goodbye before heading to us.

"Where are Thals and the girls?" He asked us.

"Thalia went over to Annabeth's house with Luke and as for Hazel and Bianca, then no idea," Nico said.

I looked and saw them. "There they are."

The girls saw us and came over. After telling them where Thalia was, we waited for Paul to come out of the school. He came after 5 minutes, and leaded us to his car. I sat next to him in the front while the rest squashed themselves at the back.

When we got home, Mum served us pizza.

"So where's Thalia?" Mum asked then eyed me, "don't tell me you killed her."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"She went to Annabeth's house Aunt Sally," Jason explained.

"Good. I was scared my son was a murderer," Mum sighed, smiling slightly.

"Just because we hate each other doesn't mean we're gonna kill each other," I pouted.

"Actually, she has a whole journal about different ways to kill you. She showed me," Bianca said.

"What?" I chocked. Paul patted my back. I'm not sure if it was to help me breath or in sympathy.

"Good knowing you Kelp Head," Nico grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up Death Breath," I glared at him.

"Well, when is she coming back home?" Mum asked.

"5," Nico replied.

"Good because Paul and I are going out for dinner at 7 and I expect the whole house to be in one piece when I come back, you hear me Percy?" Mum told me.

I raised my hands in frustration. "What kind of mum keeps on thinking that her son is a trouble maker?"

"A mum who knows her son is definitely a trouble maker," she smirked before kissing my cheek as she went to her room to continue writing this novel she's working on.

"Wow. A burn from your own mum. Just sad," Jason shook his head. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face to the table of pizza.

"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

We turned around to see Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth. I avoided Thalia's creepy lightning blue eyes and found my green eyes staring into gray stormy eyes.

**A/N: Ik this chapter is boring, but I felt like updating. Hopefully, in the next chapter there will be more Percabeth! **** Till then, REVIEW &FOLLOW& FAVORITE! BYE! :D**


End file.
